Asesina a Sueldo
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: Sus ordenes son matar a uno de los empresarios mas famosos de konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, pero que pasara cuando un amor empieza a interferir con los planes de Sakura, hara caso a su corazon o cumplira con su trabajo.


**Hola, yo aquí trayéndoles este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hoy por la mañana**

**Jeje es que mi amiga, mato a Amu y entonces la clase estaba súper aburrida y pues me comencé a imaginar este fic y pues asi quedo, este es el prefacio, depende de las RR que reciba subiré otro nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, para desgracia mía todos son obras de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Al que agradezco haber escrito esta historia.**

**Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo este cap, xaop no olviden dejar RR.**

* * *

_**Asesina a sueldo**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Prefacio 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿no es así?

La chica sentada frente a su escritorio solo asintió.

—Quiero que me digas el trabajo que quieres que realice, y yo decidiré si llevarlo acabo o no. —hablo la joven en tono frio e indiferente.

En el ambiente de aquella sala había mucha tensión, ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar estaba mal, y que en cualquier momento podría descubrirse y no seria de ninguna conveniencia para ambos.

—Quiero que asesines a mi hermano menor—concluyo rápidamente y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera una petición de lo más natural del mundo.

—Bien— Concluyo la chica, no era un trabajo difícil, asesinar a un mocoso, así que solo le dedico una mirada frívola y desganada.

—¿Cuánto me va ha costar? — pregunto con una sonrisa de lado el joven con el que charlaba.

—5 millones, si no hay ningún contratiempo ni obstáculos. De lo contrario la cifra aumentaría—la chica seguía con un tono indiferente pero ahora a diferencia de algunos momentos tenia una mueca de desagrado.

—Por mi no hay problema con la cantidad—Espero unos segundos antes de proseguir— Solo quiero que lo mates lo mas pronto posible.

—Dame 1 mes y tu "querido hermano" estará bajo tierra. —Contesto la joven muy decidida, y elevando un poco su tono de voz demostrando algo del fuerte carácter que tenia.

—Esperare resultados satisfactorios, de lo contrario, sabes que esto podría terminar muy mal para ti ¿Verdad?

El joven cruzo los brazos y dio media vuelta en su silla giratoria, para contemplar una ciudad en penumbra, atreves del enorme ventanal de su oficina.

—Sera un placer—dijo en tono sarcástico y molesta por la anterior amenaza.

La chica tenía una mirada vacía pero a la vez ambiciosa y provocativa.

La persona que tenia de espaldas ante ella, volvió a dar una vuelta nuevamente y le tendió un sobre, aunque veía la duda en sus movimientos. Al parecer se estaba arrepintiendo, cosa que su acompañante noto y le arrebato el sobre de las manos.

El muchacho susurro algo y luego recobro la compostura.

—Ese sobre contiene todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el—dijo decidido—No quiero testigos.

—Agradezco el favor—Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar con la charla— Y no te preocupes, no los habrá.

El mayor de los Uchiha sonrió con satisfacción, mientras miraba descaradamente a su acompañante.

La joven lo noto, y decidió que era el mejor momento para salir de aquel lugar.

—Ahora debo retirarme—sentencio la muchacha.

Y sin decir más, la joven se retiro de aquella oficina.

La muchacha caminaba por las calles aun dormidas de konoha, sin dirección fija, estuvo así hasta que los primeros rayos del sol, comenzaron a asomarse sobre la ciudad. Luego se sentó en una banca y se detuvo a pensar lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Un nuevo trabajo, un asesinato a una de las personas mas importantes de konoha, sin mencionar que era el heredero de una buena cantidad de dinero.

El nombre de aquella chica, nadie lo conocía. Siempre usaba seudónimos o nombres falsos. Era una de las mejores asesinas a sueldo conocidas en las partes turbias de la ciudad de Konoha. Aunque no era muy fácil localizarla ya que a menudo se escondía de la policía por ser sospechosa de algún asesinato. Pero no solo era famosa por ser asesina y realizar crímenes implecables, sino también por su bella figura y esos ojos cautivantes que poseía. Hombre que la conocía, hombre que se enamoraba de ella. Aunque estos dotes que poseía solo ayudaban a facilitar su tarea ya que no salía con nadie.

—Con que Sasuke Uchiha ¿no? —se dijo a si misma mientras observaba la foto que contenía el sobre—Ya eres mío…

_CONTINUARA…._


End file.
